Lelouch vi Britannia
Lelouch vi Britannia is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the anime series Code Geass. He is the son of the Britannian Emperor Charles zi Britannia and the older brother of Nunnally. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in the Japanese version and Johnny Yong Bosch in the English version. Lelouch Lelouch was a regular schoolboy who goes to a high school in Japan or as it's now known, Area 11. He had a special power known as Geass or as it is also known, "The power of the king." He was not born with it though and before he acquired it, he had to make a contract with a girl named C.C.(or as it's pronounced C2). The girl also went by another name, "The immortal witch." She was called this because Geass allows it's possessor to live forever. It is said that anyone with Geass must find someone to grant a wish for them then making it possible for to person who started the contract to truly die. Lelouch discovered C.C. by accident when he got caught up in a terrorist act by the Japanese or "Elevens" as they're now called. Lelouch had stumbled onto the back of a truck being handled by two Eleven terrorists and found a large container which had the girl inside. But it was not known by either the Elevens or Lelouch that there was actually a girl in there just that it was a top secret project being handled by the Britannian military. There are two parts to this show and in the beginning of both parts Lelouch learns about Geass. The first part he acquires it, the second part he remembers he has it. In both of these first episodes C.C. helps Lelouch out of a sticky situation. The Elevens think that there is only poison gas in C.C.'s container and nothing else, but they didn't know that there was another passenger on their truck, Lelouch. Lelouch also has a little sister named Nunnally who became blind due to the loss of their mother. Nunnally gets a major role in the next part of the show as an ambassador for Britannia who only wishes for peace and nothing else. Lelouch finds the container which he also thinks contains poison gas but finds out for himself what's in there later on when he gets into a critical situation. It's when C.C. is shot in the head by a Britannian soldier that Lelouch gains the power of Geass, which differs from person to person. After making a deal with C.C., he gains the power to control anyone he desires using his Geass eye, which happens to be his left eye. He then immediately puts his new power to use by controlling the soldiers who shot C.C. and commanding them to die. They do so by making their deaths look like suicide but instead its really a murder. After that he decides to lead an army of his own consisting of the Elevens which he calls The Black Knights. He leads them by disguising himself as a new terrorist leader called Zero. However, it all comes to an end in the late season 2 when the Black Knights betrayed him as a result of his evil brother, Schneizel El Britannia, having told them everything about him, including his true identity and his Geass. Having lost everyone he holds dear including Nunnally, he tries to get himself killed by having the Black Knights shot him to death, but failed when Rolo Lamperouge, his false brother saves his life. Lelouch tries to die with his father by imprisoning themselves in the Sword of Akasha, but failed. In the next month, Lelouch becomes the new emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire with Suzaku as his lieutenant with the title Knight of Zero. Next, he orchestrated a war, and when discovering Nunnally is alive, he gets the Damocles and puts her imprisoned. He owns the world. In the next months, Lelouch gets into a fight with Zero, who turns out to be Suzaku. It is revealed that they plotted his assassination for world peace. Lelouch's real plan was to become enemy to the world so the world would unite against him. Suzaku stabs Lelouch, completing their plan. Nunnally touches his hand and realizes the plot. Lelouch says his final words, "I destroyed the world... and create it... anew" before finally dying. Lelouch dies smiling in the arms of a crying Nunnally, who then succeeds her brother as Empress of Britannia with Zero(Suzaku) as the new leader of the Black Knights. With his death, the war is over. in the upcoming sequel Lelouch of the Resurrection Lelouch returns from the dead and becomes the main protagonist once again. Zero This is Lelouch in disguise. He even makes a costume for this terrorist leader which consists of a black cape, a purple uniform, and a hi-tech mask which allows him to control people without him having to risk people seeing his face but instead only his left eye. The Black Knights main weapons are machines designed for war called Knightmares. He stops being Zero when the Black Knights find out his true identity and sells him out. Emperor Lelouch He becomes emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire after murdering his father and mother. He wears a fully-white clothing and has Geass on both of his eyes. He uses his power over Britannia in his goals to create the Zero Requiem: Destroy the world and recreate a new one. Although he had to give up his own life, which is where Zero (Suzaku Kururugi) must kill him in front of a crowd of citizens. Those who known about the Zero Requiem where Suzaku Kururugi, Jeremiah Gottwald, Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy, Sayoko Shinozaki and Nina Einstein. Kills Gallery ImagesCADFQE81.jpg|Lelouch with his Geass. 473720-ep19r2 6 .jpg|Lelouch gets betrayed by the Black Knights. ImagesCAFNTPUL.jpg|Dying Lelouch with his sister, Nunnally. Trivia *Lelouch was praised for his human like characteristics, as he committed good and evil acts for the right reasons, seeking vengeance against Britannia for what happened to his mother, his love for Nunnally and his friends, his remorse for the collateral damage he caused and many other things. *Lelouch is an avid chess player who likes to gamble with people who play chess also... he is usually the winner every time. The only person he was never able to beat in chess was Schneizel. *Lelouch can also uses his skills in chess to successfully manipulate an entire army as seen in the episodes when he's leading The Black Knights. *It is thought that Lelouch gave his terrorist group the name "The Black Knights" because of the fact that he uses the black chess pieces every time he begins a match. *Lelouch is quite similar to Light Yagami from Death Note, but unlike Light, Lelouch always had a reason for killing people. Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Code Geass Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anarchist Category:Murderer Category:Vigilante Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Messiah Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic Category:Non-Action Category:Betrayed Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Possessor Category:Hypocrites Category:Posthumous Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Leader Category:Monarchs Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Weaklings Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Aristocrats Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Outcast Category:Symbolic Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:On & Off Category:Nazis Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Category:Fascists Category:Suicidal Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warlords Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed